justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Step by Step
|from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |image= JD= |-|JD3/GH (Xbox 360)= |-|JD:GH (Wii)= |-|Remake= |game= (Xbox DLC) |year= 1990 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= Medium (Remake) |effort= Moderate (Remake) |nogm= 3 (Post-''JD'') |nosm= |pc= Ocean Blue Dark Green (Remake) |gc= Magenta (Remake) |lc= Pink (Remake) |pictos= 79 (JD) 69 (Post-''JD'') |audio= |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |dura= 3:08 3:15 (Remake) |kcal= 22 }} New Kids on the Block tarafından "Step by Step" , (Xbox 360 için bir DLC olarak), , ve . Dansçının Görünüşü Orijinal Dansçı turuncu çizgili, açık mavi bir şapka, kırmızı-turuncu tişört, açık mavi bir çift tulum ve spor ayakkabı giyen bir adamdır. Ayrıca sol ön kolunda açık mavi bir bileklik ve sağ ön kolunda turuncu bir bileklik giyiyor. Remake Aslen mavi olan her özellik şimdi yeşil ve turuncu kısımlar pembe. Kıyafet daha gerçekçi görünmek için yapılır. StepByStep_coach_1@x.png|Original Stepbystep_coach_1_big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan, temel mavidir, altta açık mavi bloklar ve şarkı boyunca çizilen açık mavi animasyonlu çizgiler. Parlak pembe bir zemin var. ve Arka plan artık çok daha ayrıntılı, etrafta hareket eden ve kayan mavi ve mor paneller var. Zemin şimdi panellerin üzerine yansımalarıyla çok yansıtıcı. Ayrıca başlangıçta yüksek tezahürat sesleri ve yatay çizgi etkisi ile görünen antrenör üzerinde mavi bir spot ışığı var. Remake Arka plan önceki oyunlardan biraz daha farklı. Arka plan şimdi çoğunlukla koyu mavidir, koyu ve açık mavi blok yukarı ve aşağı kayar. Dansçının tam üstünde bir de ışık var. Çok sayıda beyaz, sarı ve mor kayan nokta var. Gold Moves görünümlerinde rutinin gönderisinde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Ellerini başının üstüne koy. Gold Moves 3: Sol elinizle sağ elinizle havayı sağ elinizle yumruklayın. Stepbystep jd3 gm 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 stepbystep jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (Remake) Stepbystep gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Stepbystep jd3 gm 3.PNG|Gold Move 3 stepbystep jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Stepbystep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''#thatPOWER'' *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Copacabana'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Let's Groove'' (Just Shine) *''Limbo'' *''Oh No!'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Dungarees *Denim Dude *Denim Violin *Dude Dance *Dude Style *Dude Twist *Dungarees *Hey Dude *I'm The Boss *That's Just Me Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia * 'de, yüzü daha sonra göründüğünden daha ayrıntılıdır. *Oyunda pist 81 saniye kısalıyor. *Dansçı, şarkının tamamını senkronize ederken görülebilir. Galeri Game Files Tex1 256x256 2ac0d2104f756c0a 14.png|'' '' Stepbystepsqa.png|'' '' ( / ) step by step jdn.jpg|'' '' (Remake) StepByStep Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach StepByStep Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background StepByStep banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Stepbystep map bkg.png| map background stepbystep_cover@2x.jpg| cover StepByStep_Cover_1024.png| cover Stepbystepohbaby.png|Avatar on / 200440.png|Golden avatar 300440.png|Diamond avatar step by step pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Stepbystep_jd1_menu.png|''Step by Step'' on the menu stepbystep jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Stepbystep jdgh menu wii.png|''Step by Step'' on the menu (Wii) Stepbystep jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Stepbystep jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Stepbystep jd2019 load.png| loading screen Stepbystep jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Stepbystep jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Stepbystep jd1 gameplay 3.JPG| gameplay Stepbystep jdgh gameplay 1 xbox360.png| gameplay (Xbox 360) Stepbystep jdnow gameplay 2.png| gameplay Promotional Images coach_jd1_New-Kids-on-the-block---Step-by-step.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Step by step now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram for the remake Others STEPBYSTEPBACKRGOUND.png|Background Videos Official Music Video New Kids On The Block - Step By Step Teasers Step by Step - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Step By Step - Just Dance Just Dance Greatest-Hits - Step By Step Just Dance Now - Step By Step - 5* Stars Step by Step - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 - Step by Step by New Kids on the Block Step By Step - Just Dance 2018 Step By Step - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Step By Step - New Kids On The Block Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Step By Step Just Dance Now - Step By Step References Site Navigation ru:Step by Step es:Step by Step de:Step by Step en:Step by Step pl:Step by Step Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Jérémy Paquet